Fates Intertwined
by megz93
Summary: Renesemee was kidnapped at the big confrontation in Breaking Dawn, everyone's memories have been erased. Will everyone remember what happened? Will Renesemee fall in love with vampire or is imprinting too strong? Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Heyy, so i wrote this when I had a bit of a hangover and couldn't sleep, so if its really bad just tell me nd I'll leave it but I have loads of ideas for the fanfic so give it a chance plaese? thanks anyways on with the chapter :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

I held out for Aro to take, all he had to do was touch me to see that Renesemee wasn't an immortal child and that she does grow and learn. Aro took my hand and signalled for someone to come forward. I tensed waiting for an attack but the girl simply placed her hand on Aro's arm touching his bare skin. I wasn't sure what happened but my knees buckled.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as I hit the ground, I tilted my head to see her running towards me. Behind her everyone had fallen to the ground. I couldn't understand. Had the girl done something to us? Before Bella could reach me it all went black.

***

I looked around me; everyone was standing around with the same dazed look on their face.

"What are we doing here?" I heard someone ask

"I'm not sure" Someone replied, I didn't look to see who was talking my eyes were focused on the forest line. There was someone standing there, I didn't recognise her but she ran as soon as she saw me looking at her. I ran after her ignoring the questions from my family and friends. I caught up with her easily and tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing here" I growled

"My job" She hissed, placing her hand on my cheek. It all went black.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Edward was on the ground, he wasn't moving. Renesemee was hanging my back. I looked behind me for support, everyone was on the floor. I had let my shield down, only me and Renesemee was protected. I threw my shield out towards Edward as I ran hoping and praying that it was just Alec's power. Nothing happened I could feel his light but he wasn't waking up. I stopped dead in my tracks. I realised that me and Renesemee were in danger. There was no one to protect us. Renesemee placed her hand on my cheek and showed me Edward lying on the ground. Why? She asked

"I don't know" I whispered. Felix and Demetri edged forward.

"Your child are a rare creature, I would very much like it if she was to join my family" Aro called, he held out his hand as Jane hissed "and of course you are welcome to come, we don't want to split up mother and child" he added.

"No, what have you done to my family?" I demanded backing away slowly

"They are having their memories erased, you can come with us peacefully or we will force you" He replied smiling, "You see its Emma's power" He said gesturing to the girl that had touched Aro after Edward had. I knew what I had to do. I looked at Edward one last time

"I love you" I whispered, I turned my back to him and ran. I instantly heard them pursuing but I kept running I had to get Renesemee away from them. I looked back to see Felix and Emma close behind me. I felt Felix tackle me to the ground. I struggled with him as he pinned me down. Renesemee had fallen off of my back and had started to run. Emma easily caught her and picked her up.

"Now now, calm down it'll all be ok" She soothed as she walked back over to where I was pinned. She knelt down "Now just tell mummy how you feel in your special way" She whispered in her ear.  
"Get away from her" I growled, as she put Renesemee on the ground but kept held on her hand. Renesemee leaned forward and placed her hand on my cheek. I expected to see confusion but It just went black

* * *

**Right well this is just the first bit, the rest of the fanfic is ten years in the future. If you don't understand anything just tell me nd I'll explain it :) please review and tell me wat you think :):) xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm on a role at the moment I should get hangovers more often lol. well anyways here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was the same place that I have been dreaming of since I could remember; it was a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was the same guy who I felt like I had known forever but yet I didn't know his name. He was darkly tanned, very tall and muscular and had a nice woodsy smell to him. As always we were just laying there staring into each other's eyes. That's all we did in my dreams, just stared and stared.

"Come on Nessie" Felix called waking me up "Aro wants to see us all in the throne room now" he was waiting outside my room.

"Aww, do I really have to go?" I moaned, it normally meant that someone had done something wrong and we had to witness. I hurriedly threw on some clothes.

"Don't worry he promised it's not a trial" Felix said, knowing me to well.

"Fine" I muttered, opening my door, I was wearing my favourite mini skirt and tank top. As I walked the halls of my beautiful home I wondered about who the boy was and why I felt like I needed to be with him. I had never seen him before anywhere. As we walked into the throne room I first noticed that there were two new vampires that I had never seen before were being greeted as if they were old friends. They about sixteen or seventeen years old, they looked like brother and sister. The girl looked over at me and looked away again as if I was a piece of dirt. The boy standing next to her looked over as well, he was gorgeous, but then again all vampires were. He looked at me and quickly looked away.

"Renesemee I have some introducing to do it seems" Aro called, beckoning us to come closer. I walked slowly, a little behind Felix. I hadn't taken my eyes off of the boy. He was looking at Aro as if he was the best thing in the world. Which again wasn't uncommon in the vampire world, Aro was either feared or respected. "This is Jane and Alec, They have been away on for a while working to keep a batch of bad breeds in control, so you wouldn't remember them" He continued

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said politely

"Well now that all of my family is here I would just like to remind everyone that St Marcus's day is coming up and as usual we will be holding our annual ball with the rest of the government" Aro explained "So that means that you will all need to find an escort, human or not it doesn't matter and please remember to be the day before to feed I really do not want a repeat of last year" He added looking at Felix, who looked down shamefully. We all remembered how he had forgotten to feed and succumbed to the temptation of his date's blood. Everyone emptied the room slowly.

"Renesemee, have you found a date yet?" Felix asked conversationally

"No, there are a few boys in the town that have been very nice to me recently" I replied, blushing a little. One disadvantage to being half human.

"Aww, well I'm sure who ever you choose is a lucky guy" he said "Isn't it time for you lesson with Demetri?" he added

"Aww, do I have to? He scares me" I moaned, he really did, he was bigger than me and didn't care he still pins me down in one shot.

"Maybe Alec could teach you for a while, he has had years of experience" Aro suggested, looking at Alec.

"Yeah, sure" He agreed, gesturing for me to lead the way. I turned my back and walked out of the room smiling.

"So you're half human right?" He asked, catching up with me.

"Yeah, the vampire who fathered me left my mum alone but she died giving birth and Aro found me and took me in" I explained, I got asked this question so much with all the visitors that come and go it didn't hurt that my father didn't want me anymore or that he left my mum to die.

"Wow that's harsh" Alec commented,

"Yeah, well I don't care anymore I have my family and that's that" I said, leading him down a stairwell.

"So, what do you eat?" He asked he genuinely seemed curious.

"I can survive on blood or human food, blood obviously keeps me stronger but sometimes I prefer human food" I replied, opening the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's..." He paused thinking of the right word

"Weird?" I suggested, it was the usual description for me.

"No I was going to go with unique" he said grinning, he had a full smile that lit up his face.

"That's what Aro says" I told him grinning "So do you want to start the lesson then sir?"

"Ok, on one condition" He replied "Don't call me sir ever again"

"Ok then" I agreed "I'm just going to change into my kit and then I'm ready" I added walking to the changing room.

* * *

**Please review I love reading them and also I like knowing wat you think about it :D xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the first none hangover chapter lol thanks for reviewing :D**

**P.S Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur** **you can send Alec after me anytime you like, you just may not get him back XD however I might be inspired to write more....**

* * *

**APOV**

My mouth almost dropped open when I saw Renesemee come out of the changing room. She was wearing a tight fitting tank top that really enhanced her breasts. She looked amazing, I had seen loads of female vampires but she was by far the best looking. She had a rosy tint on her cheeks the deepened when she saw me looking at her.

"So what have you learnt so far?" I asked moving closer

"Basic training, blocking and stuff and last lesson we started on using other senses other then my sight" She explained, her eyes following me as I started to pace back and forth watching her.

"Right so let me see how well you do with your sight to begin with attack me" I told her, she tensed and leaped at me. I moved away just as she reached me. "Not quick enough" I teased, the without warning she was on top of me pinning me to the ground.

"First thing Demetri taught me, have a practise attack first to see how they react and then use that to get them in your second attack" She explained getting up.

"Ok, so basic fighting you've got now let's try without your sight" I suggested,

"Fine, I'll get the blindfold" She muttered, she obviously didn't like it. I laughed and used my gift to take her sight away.

"What's going on?" She asked, her panic made her voice squeaky.

"Don't worry it's just my gift, it's easier than using the blindfold" I replied, smirking she was so cute when she was scared.

"Wow, that's one impressive gift" She commented

"Right now show me what you have been taught" I told her. I circled her silently and then attacked, she attempted to move out of my way but I caught her arm and gently threw her to the floor and pinned her down. "You didn't move fast enough" I said, giving her back her sight. She looked up at me and grinned. She rolled me over taking me by surprise. I could feel an electric current running through our bodies as she straddled my waist.

"So, try and move faster" I said, taking her sight away again, she stood up and tensed waiting for my attack. I leaped at her again and found myself grabbing thin air. She suddenly appeared on my back throwing me forward.

"That fast enough for you?" She asked, pushing my back down with her knee.

"Yep" I replied rolling out of her grasp

"So can I have my sight back" She asked waiting. I stayed quiet and fought with myself to keep quiet while she waited "Alec?" She called "This isn't funny anymore" Jane came through the door. I held my finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet. She cottoned on and smiled. I didn't like that smile it always meant that she was going to hurt someone. She looked at Renesemee and tensed. Before I could give Renesemee her sight back Jane leaped at her but she ended up on the floor with Renesemee digging her knee into her back.

"That was not funny" Renesemee growled as she got her sight back.

"I was just messing, Jane came in and attacked you I was just going to make you believe that I had left you in here alone" I protested

"Then why didn't you give me back my sight before she attacked me then?" She demanded, before I could answer she was on the floor screaming a writhing in pain. Jane stood and laughed at her.

"Jane, leave her alone" I told her, Jane smirked and walked to me.

"Don't think I don't know how you feel about the half breed, its written all over your face" She muttered

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think then" I snapped, shock appeared for a brief moment on her face but was replaced with anger as she turned and ran out of the room. Renesemee was lying on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen" I apologised, cradling her in my arms.

"Why did she do that?" She sobbed; I wasn't used to our kind crying it was so weird watching her.

"She doesn't like feeling powerless" I replied "You pinning her down made her feel like that" I couldn't really tell her the truth that it was mainly because her mother is immune to her power.

"I think that there is more to it than you're letting on" She accused, her brown eyes were full of anger and hurt at the same time.

"No that's all there is to it" I snapped helping her up "I think we should leave the lesson her" I added leaving the room. I hated that she could tell when I was lying, the only other person who could do that was Jane and we were really close. She has known me for less than an hour and she could already tell when I was lying. I also hated the way she made me feel, she brought up so many feelings its confusing. To top it all off she made me snap for the first time at my only true family, my sister, who has been with me all my life. Who, I had to now convince that I didn't have feelings for Renesemee. As I reached her door I heard her throwing things around. I knocked and waited.

"What do you want?" She demanded, pulling her door open.

"To explain" I replied leaning against the door frame.

"What is there to explain, you love a half breed" She said coldly

"Well for one I don't and two I was only playing a game with her, I just wanted to see if I truly can have anyone I want" I explained, smirking. It was a bit of a lie, I had only just thought about looking at it this way because I knew that I could never have a relationship with Renesemee.

"Then let me join in" She insisted, her eyes were alight with excitement as she pulled me into her room.

"How could you possibly help?" I asked, I didn't like the look on her face.

"Well I could pretend to be her friend, find out what she likes and stuff" she replied, sitting on her bed "but can we hurt her by breaking her heart afterwards?" She asked grinning again. I liked Jane's room; it had everything a girl could want. DVDs, CDs and books of every genre you could imagine. Not to mention the best laptop that has been invented.

"Ok, but no hurting her by using your gift" I warned her Aro will most probably warn you about it when he finds out"

"I know" She muttered rolling her eyes "So we got a deal or what?"

* * *

**So wat do you think??? please review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D Just thought I would add a little bit about of how the rest of the Cullens are doing. I'm still waiting for Alec to turn up :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Do you ever feel like there is something missing?" I asked, Edward looked at me curiously

"Yes, I can't work it out either" He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I feel as if it's a huge part of my life but how can it be so big that I can't remember it?" I mused, I knew that it was silly but I couldn't help but feel it.

"You're not the only one everyone feels it" He explained "When Jacob was here he felt it but it was a lot stronger, he keeps dreaming about this girl that he has never met"

"That's strange" I murmured, turning around in his arms to kiss his neck.

"Yeah, but it can't of been that big that you forgot it so there is no point in letting it upset you" He told me "I've got a better idea of how to use your spare time" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh really" I giggled pushing him onto the bed. My feelings about whatever was missing were instantly forgotten in the moment.

**RPOV**

I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. How could one boy have such an effect on me? I mean I only just met him an hour ago and he had me all confused about how I felt about him. I hated him for making me confused and for snapping at me for no reason but at the same time I wanted to be with him and to run my hands through his gorgeous hair and kiss him like mad. It was all new to me; I only just controlled myself when I pinned him down. There was a knock at my door interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in" I called, sitting up.

"It's only me" Jane said stepping into my room. My heart skipped a beat, did she enjoy seeing me in so much pain that she wanted to see it again "I just wanted to apologise for earlier" She added sitting on the end of my bed

"Oh right" I said, I wasn't sure what to say.

"I felt terrible afterwards it's just that I hate being powerless and I was only playing around when I tackled you" She explained playing with the edge of my quilt.

"How about we just start over then?" I suggested, I really didn't want to have any enemies and she generally did seem like she meant it.

"Sounds good" She agreed grinning "and to make it up to you how about I show you the room here"

"Erm, ok" I said, I had been in almost every room but I was curious to know which was her favourite.

"Let's go" She squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room. I couldn't help but smile as she pulled me through the many corridors and into the elevator. I never really had a girl that was my own age to hang around with, all of the girls in the town were jealous that I got all of the boys' attention. Like I could really help it. Jane was chattering all the way about things that she had done and seen, it was amazing the things she had seen, like the millennium, the fall of the Berlin wall. I had read about these events and wished that I could have been there.

"Here we are" Jane announced as we got to the last floor on the elevator. I had never been in this room, never knew that it even existed. It was a long room with windows reaching all the way to the end of the room there were pillars that supported the roof that just added to the beauty. There was a piano, harp and a selection of guitars on one side and on the other there was bookcases filled with books.

"Wow, I can see why you like it" I murmured, I could imagine the sun shining through and touching everything. It was a shame that it was cloudy today.

"Yeah, well the best part is hardly no one comes up here" She said, walking over to the harp "Do you play?" She asked

"No I play the piano though" I replied sitting on the piano stool. I began to play my favourite song. It was called sadness and sorrow and I liked it because it helped me cry when I couldn't but also it seemed to calm me down.

"Wow that's beautiful" Alec complimented; I turned shocked to see him leaning against the pillar closest to me.

"Thanks" I said, looking away. I'm still angry with him I reminded myself.

"Alec, what are you doing here" Jane asked, she was leaning against the piano now. I had long gotten used to vampires moving in the blink of an eye.

"I was looking for you actually, Aro wants you on patrol tonight, he is going away on business and needs you to take Felix's shift" He explained, I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"Fine" Jane muttered "I'll see you later" She called as she ran out of the room.

"So was that your favourite piece?" Alec asked, making me jump. I hadn't felt him move next to me.

"Yeah" I replied, I looked down at the keys, his hand was close to mine as he started playing. It was really soft and quiet. His hands started to sparkle as the sun broke through the clouds. I looked up at his face as he played, he was looking at me. His face was also sparkling; he was even more gorgeous in the sunlight.

"I didn't mean to snap at you" He said softly as he finished playing.

"I just don't understand what I did" I told him, I looked down at my hands and started fiddling with them.

"It wasn't your fault I just don't really like it when people accuse me of lying" He explained, he took my hands into his, mine were slightly glowing in the sun however his was sparkling "Have you ever thought about being turned fully?" He asked, comparing our hands.

"Well, yeah but I'm going to live forever I mean I've stopped growing now so I guess there is really no point" I replied, looking up again.

"Well there is the speed and the strength part involved" He pointed out,

"Yes, but I am stronger and faster then a human plus I blend in, I can go out in the sunlight and eat food with my friends and stuff" I explained, he looked upset over this.

"I wish I could go out in the sun, it would be fun to pretend to be a teenager every once in a while" he said, I felt bad for him, he was confined to the night and shadows whereas I could go out whenever I wanted to.

"Maybe you can" I told him, grinning

"What do you mean?" He asked, he looked suspicous

"Well if we wait for a really cloudy day and then you could wear sunglasses and long sleeved jumpers" I explained "and then to explain why you can't take them ff we'll say you've got a rare skin condition that causes you to come up in rashes when exposed to sunlight" I finished.

"well you've put a lot of thought into this" He joked

"yeah, well i've tried to get Felix to come out with me" I grinned.

"Sounds good but I don't think it is a good idea, as part of the volturi I cannot risk exposure" He explained

"ok" I said in a small voice, I liked the idea of being able to make him happy.

"Renesemee, I can't help..."

"You're gonna have to come up with a nickname cause my name is too long" I cut in laughing

"Ok, how about....Ness?" He suggested,

"I love it" I told him, I didn't tell him that the only reason I liked it was because he suggested it. "So what were you saying before?"

"It's just that I know we haven't known each other for long but.."

"Aro, wants you both in the throne room now" Demetri called, holding the elevator door open for us.

"Great" Alec and I sighed at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come....On....We...Better...Get....Going" I spluttered between laughs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator.

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" I asked again,

"Nothing I'll tell you later" he muttered, pointedly looking at Demetri, who was looking at him curiously.

* * *

**OOOHHHH! sorry had to do it :D so shall I be mean and keep them apart for a bit longer or just let them be together????? please please please review I love reading them!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry about the wait, i've just started back at college and it envolves alot more coursework! :( I'm writing chapters ahead now so hopefully I'll be able to keep updating but I won't promise anything. Thanks for reviewing everyone loving them :D So on with the chapter :)**

* * *

**APOV**

I was both angry and relieved when Demetri interrupted me. Angry because that would have been the only time I had the guts to tell her how I really felt but relieved because I knew deep down that we wouldn't work, I was keeping too many secrets from her, like where she really came from, why Jane was being so nice all of the sudden. It felt wrong to feel for her but I couldn't help it. Even though she was only across the elevator from me I wanted her to be closer, to be in my arms. I had no idea what to do. As we reached the lower levels, Demetri gestured for Renesemee to go on ahead. I went to follow but he held out his arm to stop me. He waited until she was out of hearing range.

"I know how you feel about her and don't deny it, Marcus noticed it as well" He said, seeing my face. "Now Aro feels that there is no harm in you two being together as long as it doesn't come in the way of your duties" he finished. How could they possibly know how I feel when I had no idea?

"Ok" I muttered walking away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to warn you now, Aro is thinking of putting Renesemee's power to use, you may not like it but don't show it in front of Aro, he has been working on the scum in there for a while now and even Jane's power isn't working on him" He explained, "He is only using this as a last resort" he added letting go of my arm.

"What do you mean put her gift to use?" I demanded.

"Well, he wants her to put images in his mind to break him down" Demetri looked away, he was obviously not happy about it either.

"He can't it will destroy her" I hissed, my venom swelled in my mouth

"this is why I warned you first, don't let Aro see that you are willing to go against him for her or it will end badly for one of you" He said, he wouldn't look me in the eye "the only thing I can think of for you to do is to be there for her afterwards, comfort her" he added leaving me. I walked into the throne room. My eyes instantly fell upon Renesemee, she was being given instructions from Aro, and her beautiful brown eyes were filled with shock. Finally she nodded and turned to the man kneeled on the floor

"Last chance Joham, unblock your thoughts or we will torture you more" Aro called

"Ha, you are going to set one of my own creations on me?" He laughed

"Oh, she isn't one of yours" Aro snapped "go ahead dear" He prompted softly. Renesemee's hand was shaking as she placed it on the man's head. His eyes went strangely blank. Renesemee had closed her eyes.

"No!" Joham screamed,

"Will you unblock your thoughts?" Aro asked, grinning

"Yes, please just make it stop" he begged

"Renesemee, you can stop now" Aro called, Renesemee opened her eyes, she wobbled a bit. I ran forward and caught her as she collapsed.

"Shall I take her to her room master" I asked, bowing my head.

"Yes, stay with her until she wakes up" Aro replied, smiling. I ran out of the room, I hated Aro for doing this to her, she was so fragile. I reached her room and laid her down on her bed. She stirred, as I pulled the covers over her.

"Alec?" She whispered,

"I'm here" I whispered back, I moved to go sit on her armchair

"No wait" she said, grabbing my arm. "Can you lay with me?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes were starting to water again.

"Sure" I replied climbing on the bed, I propped myself up on the headboard and lifted her slightly so she was lying on my chest.

"Thanks" She mumbled, she was exhausted.

"Don't worry about it" I murmured. It wasn't long before she was gently snoring. I laughed quietly to myself; she looked so innocent when she was asleep. I hummed quietly to myself trying to occupy myself; the sun was setting now, casting beautiful shades of pinks and oranges across her room. She turned in her sleep, placing her hand on my chest. I gently picked her hand up and placed it on my cheek. My mind was instantly filled with her dream; it was of us lying on the couch in the sun room. We were laughing about something. Then the scene changed, we were lying in a field, I recognised it because we had run through it all those years ago when I first saw her. A tall guy walked through the bushes. He called to her. We jumped up and I placed myself in front of her, crouching down but she moved me out of the way, I could feel her recognition and wonder. She walked towards him, stopping halfway, she looked back. My face was upset and angry, she looked back at the other guy, and his face was smug and patient. I could feel her confusion. I took her hand away not being able to stand her confusion anymore. A mixture of feelings coursed through me. Jealousy, how could this stranger make her feel this way? If she ever did meet him would she choose him? Anger, Why did she leave me and walk to him? Worry, if she did choose him, Aro wouldn't be happy because whoever he was he lived near to the Forks which meant that if for some reason she did meet him and leave here. She could find her real family. I gently lifted her and moved out from under her. I covered her back up with the cover over her again. I needed to tell Aro. I ran to him, and found him in deep conversation with Marcus.

"Master" I called quietly, I waited until he had finished talking to Marcus

"What is it Alec?" He asked

"It's about Renesemee, I know that it was wrong but I sort of used Renesemee's gift to watch her dream and..."

"You did what?" Aro growled

"She asked me to hold her and I got bored, but anyway she is dreaming about a place near the Forks and a boy was there, she felt attached to him" I explained

"Just show me" Aro snapped, he really wasn't happy that I had invaded her privacy. I held out my hand and thought of the dream. "Oh" He murmured.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, watching his face

"Yes, he is the wolf that imprinted on her" He replied, "We must find a way to keep them apart or we'll risk them remembering what happened"

"What is it Aro?" Marcus asked,

"She is starting to remember things about Forks, which could lead to her remembering her family" He replied,

"I think that we should use Alec's connection with her to our advantage" Marcus suggested "let them be together, release him of his duties for a while, distract her"

"Yes, that would be a good idea, hopefully she'll forget about him if she has someone else to focus on" Aro agreed, I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wait, all due respect but are you out of your mind?" I asked, I waited for a scolding.

"No, why would you ask?" He replied, there was a hint of annoyance but no anger

"Well, one I don't like the idea of my feelings being used as a chest piece in your little game and two I don't want my relationship with her to be full of lies, I really do want to be with her I do but it doesn't feel right lying to her" I explained.

"well let's look at it this way, if she remembers she will leave for definite, she will go running to her wolf without a glance back" Aro said, there was no feeling in his voice "And I do respect your views but I really don't want to lose her either" he added.

"Ok, what do you want me to do first?" I asked in defeat. I couldn't lose her. I think I've found my one and only mate. I wasn't about to give up that easily or lose her to some guy that she was yet to meet.

* * *

**So what do you think? who do you want Nessie to end up with? Jacob or Alec? Or will someone else walk into her life? Please Review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So far I've got Alec fans here lol anyways here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up to find Alec still there holding me to his chest. It felt nice, the way his skin was so cold against my warm skin. The sun was shining through my window, had I slept through the rest of the day and through the night?

"You awake this time?" He asked, smiling. There was something wrong; the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, why have I woken a few times?" I replied, trying to remember if I had.

"Not exactly, you were talking a lot in your sleep and then you started throwing yourself around until I calmed you down and then you went back to talking in your sleep" He explained, oh great how embarrassing.

"Did I say much?" I asked, cringing.

"Not really, you said my name a few times" He replied, smirking. That was a good sign.

"Oh right" I muttered getting out of my bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"I was going to have a shower" I replied, moving around him.

"And then can I take you somewhere?" He asked, moving back in front of me.

"And where would that be?" I asked, I didn't really mind where we went as long as it was just the two of us.

"It's a surprise" He grinned.

"Ok" I said "As long as you promise to finish what you were going to say yesterday" I added, grinning.

"Fine" He agreed, rolling his eyes as his walked out of the room. I got into the shower and washed myself down quickly and washed my hair. I came out smelling of strawberries. I found my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and threw on a tank top with my favourite jumper over the top. I towel dried my hair so that I wouldn't go frizzy and put a touch of lip gloss on. I check my reflection in the mirror as I opened my door. Alec was leaning against the wall; he looked so damn sexy it was almost unbelievable, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a deep blue shirt.

"Let's go" He grinned holding out his hand. I blushed and took it. He pulled me onto his back and took away my sight.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"It's a surprise and it'll be quicker for me to run" He explained, I could feel the wind rushing past me as he run. We ran for about half an hour before Alec stopped.

"Are we here?" I asked, as he pulled me off of his back. He held me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes" He replied, "but before I give you back your sight I want you to tell me what you smell" he added. I took a deep breath. I could smell loads of wonderful things. Roses, tulips, oranges, apples and other fruits and flowers that I didn't recognise.

"Where are we?" I asked, the smells were intoxicating.

"We are in my favourite place other then the sun room" He replied, giving me back my sight. We were standing in the middle of a jungle; it had all different types of trees, bushes and flowers growing everywhere. "Aro bought it, he called it his Garden of Eden" He whispered in my ear, shivers ran down my spine as his teeth grated my ear.

"It's beautiful" I murmured.

"It's amazing as long as it isn't being compared to you" He said, I turned in his arms to see his face. His eyes were shining with excitement.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration" I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder, it felt natural to be in his arms, like they were made to hold me.

"No" He growled in my ear "You, right here, right now is the most amazing thing I have ever seen"

"Oh really?" I teased pulling away, I walked backwards slowly.

"Yes really" He said, I lifted my jumper over my head making sure that my tank top got caught slightly, revealing my waist and belly button.

"Are you sure?" I asked, throwing my jumper at him. He caught it watching me with hungry eyes.

"Well, I'm having my doubts now" He replied,throwing my jumper on the ground

"Well, how about now?" I asked, as I very slowly lifted my tank top and pulled it off.

"Definitely" He growled. He ran to me and kissed me, the kiss was passionate and loving. Well fell to the ground as I came up for air, I rolled over so I was on top and ripped his shirt off. He rolled me back over and fumbled with my button on my jeans as I was with his. He groaned as I kissed his neck and ear, he kissed my neck and worked his way down to my stomach. I was officially the happiest I had ever been in my life.

***

**APOV**

I stoked Ness's hair as she slept on my chest. I was so happy that she loved me back; I mean she was amazing; I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I gently lifted her hand to my cheek again, Aro had told me to keep an eye on them and plus I was curious. She was dreaming about us, we were holding hands walking along a beach; I was glittering in the sun. Then once again we ended up in the field again and he was there. Anger coursed through me, why after we had just made love for the first time was she still dreaming about him.

"It's rude to look into people's dreams" Ness growled jumping out of my arms.

"I'm sorry, I got bored and curious" I snapped, getting up.

"That still doesn't make it right" She muttered, tears were welling him her eyes, oh great now I've upset her.

"Who was that guy?" I asked, pulling her back into my arms, comforting her "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I added quietly.

"I don't know, I feel like I've known him forever but I don't know who he is, I've never met him" She explained, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you, I just felt a bit jealous" I explained kissing her.

"How can you be jealous of a guy that I have never met" She laughed pulling back to see my face.

"I don't know" I muttered looking away. She pulled my face so she could see it.

"I love you and no one else" She told me.

"I love you too" I grinned.

* * *

**So do you think I done this chapter right? I'm not experienced as they say in this particular part of life but I tried to make it as good as possible if you don't like it then I can go back and change it. Please review I loooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee reading them :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing :) here's the next chapter enjoy :D **

* * *

**RPOV**

It had been a week since our trip to Aro's garden and Alec and I were great. We spent all of our time together, either playing the piano or just talking for hours on end until I would eventually fall asleep in his arms. I found out that when he was human he and Jane had an insight to their power, he could make people go numb slightly and make their eyesight bad. Jane could give people headaches and tooth aches. Their parents had thrown them to the mercy of the town when people found out what they could do. They were sentenced to hang at the age of fourteen but before the hanging they were rescued by Aro, who waited until they were sixteen to change them. When he spoke of Aro there was the same level of love that there was when I spoke of him. Aro had saved us both.

Tomorrow night was the St Marcus day Ball and I had to find a dress in the town. Obviously due to the sun I had to go alone, but I soon found my best friend, Sean down there. He was the only boy that seemed to really like me for who I was, rather then how good looking I was. He offered to help me keep the guys away and pick out a dress.

"This is the one" He announced as I walked out of the changing room. I was wearing a strapless dress that flowed down my body hugging neatly to my curves. It was fuchsia with a black, flowery pattern running down the side.

"You think?" I asked, twirling in the mirror. I couldn't deny the fact that it looked as if it was made for my body.

"Yes, Alec is one lucky guy" He grinned, he knew all about Alec and how he made me feel. He was really happy for me.

"Thanks" I blushed, I should really be used to compliments by now.

"So anyway, tonight a few of my friends are having a party would you be able to come?" He asked as I went back into the changing room to change.

"Erm... I could ask but I doubt it" I replied, I had never been invited to a party, I honestly didn't know what the answer would be.

"It starts at eight so text me if your allowed and I'll meet you by the fountain, you can bring Alec if you like" He explained "I got to go I've got work in ten minutes"

"Ok"I said, coming out of the changing room "I'll hopefully see you tonight" I added giving him a hug.

"Ok bye" He called running out of the shop. I payed for the dress and walked slowly back home. The sun was shining brightly today so I knew that no one would be out. I walked to the ally and opened the manhole. I jumped through and ran. I always hated this part, it was so dark and cold. I slowed down when I came nearer to the end of the tunnel. I was greeted by Alec pulling me into a hug.

"I've missed you" He murmured in my ear.

"I missed you too" I grinned, I loved being in his arms. he let me go and took my hand.

"So is this your dress?" He asked, trying to peer into my bag.

"Yes and your not allowed to see" I replied, moving the bag out of his reach.

"Aw, come on Ness that's not fair" He groaned

"Aww poor Alec, must be so hard not to be able to see my beautiful dress" I teased.

"you're mean you know that don't you" He muttered,

"Yep" I grinned popping the 'P'. We walked to my room so I could drop off my bag.

"So what shall we do tonight" Alec asked, as he lay across my bed facing away from me.

"Erm, I was going to ask Aro if I could go to a party with a few friends of mine" I replied, hanging my dress up and closing the door behind me.

"That sounds like fun" He said, he didn't sound angry or upset

"You can come too if we're allowed" I told him crawling onto my bed.

"I don't see why you couldn't go but I don't really want to go, I don't like teenage parties" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you really think that Aro would let me?" I asked,

"You're free to go where ever you like as long as you keep the secret" He replied, kissing my forehead "What time does the party start?" He asked,

"Eight" I replied, looking at the clock on the wall, it was half three.

"Shall we go find Aro, ask him and then you have all the time in the world to get ready" Alec suggested, getting up.

"You sound egar for me to go" I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"I want you to have every teenage experience while you're still more or less one" He explained pulling me off of the bed.

"Ok" I said, I had a feeling he was hoping that Aro would say no. We walked in silence. Aro was in the throne room as usual. Alec dropped my hand before we walked through the door.

"Aro, I've been invited to a party tonight and I was wondering if I was allowed to go?" I asked, i cut straight to it. I was really nervous.

"Yes, I don't see the harm in it" Aro replied, smiling.

"Wow, thank you" I said, I was shocked to say the least. I looked to see Alec shocked as well. Knew it.

"What time does it start?" Aro asked, sitting down on his chair.

"Eight, I'm going to text my friend Sean and he said he would meet me at the fountain" I explained.

"Ok" Aro said "I assume you'll be staying over night?"

"I think so" I told him.

"Ok well I've got some stuff to do so have fun and I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about" Aro said, kissing the top of my head before gliding out of the room.

"Wow!" I said. There wasn't much more to say.

"You said it" Alec muttered, I turned to face him. He was still shocked.

"So, i'm going to guess that you expected Aro to say no" I accused

"Ok maybe I did" He teased,

"Well I'm going so you in or out?" I asked, taking his hand again.

"Out still, I wasn't lying about not liking teenage parties" he grinned.

* * *

**Please review :) I have some amazing ideas that some of you aint gonna like :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, so here's the next chapter :) Oh yeah forgot to mention. As I don't know italian and I don't think alot of people do, I've made all conversations in English but in fact it would be in Italian :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

I was bubbling with excitement, my first teenage party. I skipped around my room as I got ready, I had decided to wear a black mini skirt and a black strapless top. I finished doing my make up and checked one last time in the mirror.

"You look amazing" Alec commented, scaring me. He was leaning against my bathroom door

"Don't do that" I scolded him. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered something I didn't catch. I walked past him to grab a jacket.

"So, you are you going to try and drive the guys crazy there?" he asked, following me.

"No, this is how all the girls dress I just want to fit in" I replied, rolling my eyes. I rummaged through my wardrobe and found my tight black jacket, it really hugged closely to my waist and boobs. Perfect.

"Well your going to drive the guys crazy for sure, because I'm having trouble controlling myself" He smirked.

"Is that so?" I teased, smiling. "I would love to satisfy your needs but I'm going to be late so I gotta run" I said giving him a quick kiss before running out of the room.

"Be safe" He called after me. I passed Felix's room and heard him wolf whistle. I blushed and ran faster, I only slowed when I got to the corner just before the fountain. I patted down my hair and took a deep breath before walking out from the shadows. Sean heard me coming, he turned and his mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth or you'll end up swallowing a fly" I joked as I reached him.

"Can't help it, you look amazing" He admitted, shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk slowly.

"Thanks" I said blushing,

"You look nervous" He commented, as we turned a corner.

"I've never been to a party" I admitted.

"You're joking right?" He asked shocked

"Nope" I replied, looking down. He must think that I'm weird now.

"Then it's good that I invited you tonight then" He said as we reached a house with music blaring from it. "Ready?" He asked, taking my hand.

"As I'll ever be" I replied as he pushed the door open. we walked in and was hit with the music and the smell of alcohol. I couldn't believe how many people was crammed into the house, Sean kept hold of my hand, pulling me through the crowds. He stopped once we were in the kitchen. It was quieter in here.

"Everyone this is Renesemee" He introduced me to his friends. They were mainly all boys other then the few girls that were there that seemed to be together with some of the boys. They all were really good looking. "I'll get you a drink" He muttered leaving me.

"Hey" They all said back and then went back to their conversations. One of the guys was staring at me, He was taller then me and was wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans, He looked like a tanned version of Alec, he even had the blue eyes that Alec described that he had when he was human. He walked over to me.

"I'm Ben" He said, leaning against the wall, even the way he stood he was just like Alec, the only difference, other then being human, that I could find was that he was taller then Alec.

"Hi" I said, blushing. Why did I always have to blush?

"You look amazing" He told me, leaning towards me.

"Thanks" I said blushing even more. I saw Sean coming back with our drinks.

"Cheers" He said giving me my drink. I bumped cups with him.

"Down in one" Ben yelled holding up his drink and gulping it all down, Sean did the same so I followed suit. It was really nice, my head started to spin though. "Come dance" He added, pulling me into the other room, I let him pull me I was nervous, I hadn't been to a party I didn't know how to dance. The song was slow so Ben pulled me into his arms and slowly turned us around.

"Your a really good dancer" I murmured

"I used too do ballroom dancing when I was younger" He told me "I won three medals" He grinned. We danced in silence, his arms nad hands slowly were slipping further and further down my back. I rested my head on his chest, I could tell that this night was going to be one I could never forget.

* * *

**I tried to remember what it was like when I went to my first 'Teenage' party and put that in here (it was only a few months ago lol) so please please please (with a chocolate cover Alec on top) review :):)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so here comes the real 'T' rated part **

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

My head was spinning and it hurt, I was tired and I couldn't stand up straight. I was pretty sure that I was drunk. I looked around me; everyone was slumped against walls or each other. Sean had found a 'friend' and was upstairs in one of the rooms. I was sitting on the stairs with Ben; we had decided that it was easier to sit as neither of us could stand.

"You're gorgeous" He slurred, leaning towards me.

"Thanks" I said, sliding away slightly

"No, I mean it you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met" He told me leaning in further, his nose was touching mine. His breath stank as he tilted his head I turned away blushing "Sorry" he muttered sitting up straight.

"I'm sort of with someone" I admitted, looking at him. He looked upset.

"No worries, I shouldn't really be surprised" He grinned "I'll get us some drinks" he added walking into the kitchen. I looked around me again, boys were staring at me. Normally they would look away after they see me looking but I guess, thanks to the drunken confidence they thought they had a shot. I went upstairs to get away from their stares. I stumbled to a bedroom and walked in. Thankfully it was empty I shut the door behind me and slumped over the bed. My head was heavy and I felt really dizzy. I heard the door open, Ben was standing there; his eyes looking over my body hungrily. I blushed as I realised my skirt had got caught and wasn't covering my bum.

"Here's your drink" He said, holding out a cup for me to take. I took it and rearranged myself so i was covered and took a sip. Ben sat on the end of the bed looking at me.

"Great party" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's great because your here" Ben agreed as he lay down next to me. I drank a bit more of my drink. I put it on the table beside the bed and closed my eyes. I pictured laying with Alec, I felt a wave of regret as I thought of the things that we could've been doing right now. I tried to remember the way home but it was fuzzy, I knew that I would just get lost especially now that it was pitch black outside. Of course, I could text Alec to come get me; it was dark so he could take me home. Smiling I reached for my bag.

"What are you smiling about?" Ben asked, closing his eyes.

"I just remembered that my boyfriend was off duty tonight so he can come pick me up" I replied, rummaging through my handbag. My eyelids were drooping, was this normal?

"Why? I am I not good enough to spend the night with?" He demanded, his eyes were open now, they were angry.

"No, it's just that I don't usually stay out all night so I would rather sleep in my own bed" I explained, where was my phone?

"So you can fuck him" Ben accused, I was getting really tired now.

"If I want to I can" I snapped, I was getting annoyed. I found my phone and flipped it open.

"Well I don't want you to go" Ben told me snatching my phone, I tried to grab it back but he was too quick. A human being too quick? I knew something wasn't right now.

"Give it back" I told him.

"No" He said throwing it across the room, I got up to get it but he grabbed me round the waist and threw me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and pinned my hands above my head with one hand. This really wasn't right, I should be able to throw him off with one hand.

"Get off of me" I cried, trying my best to get him off but I felt weak, had he done something to my drink?

"No, you can't turn up to a party dressed so seductively and not expect someone to want it" He growled, licking my neck and collarbone.

"Please, get off you're hurting me" I pleaded; he pulled my top off over my head "Help!" I screamed

"There's no point screaming, everyone knows how good I am" he laughed, as he unbuckled his belt. I tried to throw him off but he was too heavy. He pulled him trousers down to reveal his erection.

"Please don't" I sobbed, he laughed and tore my knickers off. "Alec" I whimpered, I knew he couldn't hear me but I had to try.

"You're boyfriend would join me if he knew you was here" He hissed thrusting himself into me. I screamed out in pain, why what did I do to deserve this? Ben started to groan in pleasure as he continued to thrust harder and harder. I tried not to scream as it seemed to give him more pleasure; instead I focus my thought on Alec. How his skin glittered in the sun, how his laugh made me laugh and his smile made me smile. I tried to use my gift to make him see and feel what I did but even that wouldn't work so I just shut my body down blocking him out completely. After a while, I wasn't sure exactly how long, Ben rolled off of me panting. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't work, I laid there and waited for him to go but he lit up a cigarette and smoked it slowly. He blew smoke into my face and laughed as I coughed and spluttered.

"You know" He said slowly "I did mean what I said earlier about you being the most amazing girl that I had ever met" I couldn't find my voice to tell him to go die and burn in hell. Ben smirked as he put his cigarette out on me. Anger flashed through his eyes when I didn't flinch, my vampire skin had protected me from the pain. The door swung open, Sean was standing there with a look of shock on his face. Relief washed over me, he had come to help.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded shutting the door behind him.

"Having some fun" Ben grinned, he wasn't even ashamed.

"I've been waiting for you and you're in here with her" He scolded.

"Had better pickings" Ben joked "I'm open to sharing" He added, getting off the bed. To my horror Sean walked over to me pulling down his trouser.

"Please?" I begged, finding my voice.

"Aw, Ness you're just too damn sexy for your own good" He told me climbing on top of me. I tried to shut down again but the shock wouldn't let me. I trusted Sean and this was what I got. I closed my eyes and prayed that something or someone would come in to stop them. Hopefully something like a vampire.

* * *

**I hated writing this chapter it was hard and horrible and I felt really sorry for Ness but it is kinda key for what I want to happen in the future :( anyways review and tell me what you think if its too much detail i'll go back and edit**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing I'm glad I got the last chapter right (description wise lol) :D Here's the next chapter anyways.**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I half hoped that someone would walk in to save me but I also feared that they would destroy my hopes and join in just like Sean did. They took it in turns for the rest of the night, I passed out after a while when the pain got too much. I woke up to find Ben was passed out on top of me and Sean also passed out next to me the sun hadn't raised yet so it must have been early in the morning. I pushed Ben off of me, I had my strength back. I got up but Ben woke up and grabbed my waist again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled, getting on top of me again and nudging Sean awake.

"I'm going to get out of here" I growled pushing him off of me again. Before I could get up Sean was on top of me grinning.

"Well someone doesn't get hangovers" He said, I pushed him off just as easily but it was a bit too strong. He hit his head on the corner of the wardrobe. Blood started to ooze out of the cut on his head; I felt the urge to drink his blood. Ben was still lying on the floor by the bed frozen to the spot. I got up and pulled on a jacket and pulled someone's jeans on.

"They're mine slut" Ben snapped, pulling himself up by the bed.

"Yeah, well you wrecked my skirt" I retorted, grabbing my phone. It still worked; I started to dial Alec's number when Ben leaped at me. I dodged him and laughed. "I'm not drugged up now"

"Bitch no one will believe you" He told me, walking over to me.

"No one has to" I growled, I carried on dialling Alec's number again. Ben pushed me, catching me unaware. I fell backward and tripped over Sean's leg, falling on top of him. I threw my hand out to break my fall and it landed straight into the blood. I lunged straight for the cut, lapping up the blood. I hadn't drunk blood in a few years; I hated live prey it made me feel like a criminal. I couldn't resist fresh blood up close though. I was still half vampire after all.

"What the hell you freak!" Ben yelled breaking my concentration. I looked up ashamed; he was heading for the door. I beat him there in a heartbeat covering his mouth with my hand. He screamed even more, I could hear people coming up the stairs now, Oh yeah now they come. I pushed him away and ran for the window; I jumped down and ran for my life. I pulled out my phone and dialled the only number I could think of.

"_Hello"_ His voice was like music to my ears.

"Alec, I need you to listen to me. I need you to go in my room and grab my passport and meet me on the edge of Volterra" I instructed him.

"_What's going on why do you need your passport?" _He asked, I heard a door close. I guessed he was in my room.

"I'll explain everything when you get here, don't tell anyone about coming to meet me either" I replied hanging up. I waited on the edge of the wall and paced along it. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist.

"What's going on?" He repeated, turning me to face him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I have to leave, I've broken the law and I cannot stay" I explained. I didn't want to go into detail about it.

"What? Why?" He spluttered. I looked away from him.

"I knocked a guy off of me and he hit his head, there was blood and I couldn't resist it but someone saw me" I explained, I took my bag from him. "I've got to go, Aro will kill me"

"No, I'll protect you" He told me wrapping his arms tighter around my waist

"Against your own sister?" I asked, pulling away "I love you but I can't stay" I added. I walked away slowly, he didn't move. I guessed he was in shock. I climbed the wall and ran as I did tears filled my eyes blurring my vision but I didn't care. I had no idea where I was going but I had my credit card in my purse with access to loads of money, which at some point I would have to ditch because they would be able to track me by it. I ran to the Florence and brought some clothes and a bag. I changed my clothes and got some food before going to the airport, I didn't know where to fly to. I found a map of the world and looked at it. There was so many places I had never been, so many things I had never seen. I closed my eyes and randomly placed my finger on the map. I opened my eyes to see that it had landed on, Seattle, America. It felt like I belonged there, like I had already been there and it was my home. As I queued to buy my ticket I thought about my home, my room and my family. Aro would be disappointed, Felix would be upset and Alec would be distraught. My heart felt like it was being torn in two when I thought of Alec; I really wanted to be in his cold arms right now, to be snuggled up in my bed while he told me about his life, what he had done, where he had been. I hated that all of this happened because I was only part vampire, if I was a full vampire I wouldn't of gotten drunk in the first place and also I would have been able to fight them off and if I was just human, I doubt I would be as good looking and I wouldn't have looked that appealing to them. I shivered at the thought of not being able to fight them off today though, I couldn't bear to think of the things they would've done to me again. I bought my ticket and went back outside of the airport, I had half an hour before I had to get on the plane. I went to the cash machine and withdrew all of my money, I felt bad taking it but I had to, I needed food and somewhere to sleep. I didn't what I was going to do once I was in America but I had the flight to think about that and the rest of my life.

* * *

**Please review :) I love hearing what you've got to say :)**


	11. Authors note these suck I kno

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry this is taking so long but I've had a few problems at college and at home so I really don't have time to write that much so I'm writing little bits when I can but I won't be able to update for a while sorry :( I'll try my hardest to update soon tho :)**

**Meghan xxxx**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D I'm gonna explain why Renesemee left Alec throughout the fanfic but I'll clear it up at the end just in case it's not clear :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

I stepped out of the airport and breathed in the fresh air. I didn't like being cooped up on the plane, the guys in there were staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I walked slowly into the main town centre and looked around, there was a shops, restaurants and tall apartment buildings. It was built up a lot more then Volterra, there were so many things that were different; like how everyone rushed around rather then admiring the beautiful buildings around them. As I walked no one paid attention to me, which was the best, they all just went about their business. It was cloudy but still quite warm, I would have loved to have weather like this is Volterra, it would have meant Alec could go out into town with me. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of him, I felt bad for leaving him. If Aro found out he would be in trouble, big trouble. I wanted to go back and be in his arms but I knew that if I did I would definitely die. I walked slowly through the crowds, not really knowing where I wanted to go. Eventually it grew dark, I still didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't really stay here, I needed to go to the last place Aro would think of finding me and I couldn't leave a trace. I found a small hotel to spend the night, at least it would give me somewhere to plan. I booked a small room and crashed on the bed. I was tired, I hadn't slept since I had left Volterra. I dreamt about that guy again, it was the same but different at the same time. we were in the same field talking as usual however this time I spoke his name, I don't know how I knew it all the sudden but I did. Jacob. I was happy that I finally knew his name but it also made me worry, the feelings I felt for him were stronger then what I felt for Alec, even though I hadn't met him I loved him. I woke up to find it was raining, great. I got dressed and made my way to the dining hall, it wasn't that packed so I just got my food and sat down in the corner. There was a two men talking very loudly on the table across from me.

"I'm telling you it was a human or at least something that looked human" One protested, bringing his fist down on the table

"No human could move that fast, it was part of your imagination" Another agrued, rolling his eyes

"What so i imagined someone pinning me up against a tree and then something else knocking me out of the way? and leaving this mark on my chest" He shouted, pulling is shirt up, there was a paw print on his chest.

"Wow" he exclaimed "Mike, I'm sorry but after you keep going on about what happened to Bella Swan I thought you had just gone over the edge"

"Ben, I saw Bella, she hadn't aged in ten years, was pale and had the same colour eyes as the rest of them" Mike explained "They turned her into something" my heart started to beat faster, There was vampires somewhere around here. I felt sorry for the guy because if Aro knew what he knew he would be dead.

"I know that you don't want to go back to the Forks but the wolves are back and the cheif is rewarding people for killing them" Ben said, finishing his drink.

"No your right, Bella or no Bella, thing or no thing, Jessica and my boys need me to go home anyway" Mike told him getting up. So the vampires were in Forks, I knew where to go now. I went back to my room and laid on my bed. If I did go to the forks could I really just walk in on some coven's lives? Was it even a coven or was it just a vampire passing through? I couldn't help but wonder who this Bella was, why he was so upset about her being one of us. After a few hours I got up and packed my stuff back up. I planned to get a plane to Port Angeles then run to the Forks, no harm could really come to me if I just went to have a look around, I didn't drink human blood much so I wouldn't be a threat to their territory. As I made my way back to the airport I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I saw a couple holding hands walking together. Even though we had only been apart for a day or two I missed Alec like crazy. I just wanted to be in his arms.

* * *

**I'm not going to promise any updates anytime soon sorry :(**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heyy, sorry about the wait but I've finished my first semester of college :D but I start new lessons nexr week :( So i'm gonna make the most the calm few weeks before the coursework fills up my time again. Thanks for reviewing :) I love reading them:D Anyway I'm sure you would rather read the next chapter rather then my life lol so enjoy :):) **

* * *

**JPOV**

I was in the field again. The one I had been dreaming about for ages. Waiting for her, the girl of my dreams. Renesemee. I felt like I knew her but yet I had never met her. Sam thinks that my imagination made her up to help me get over Bella. This was stupid just because she has the same eye and hair colour and may resemble her a little. I just couldn't see why couldn't they be happy for me I had found someone who made me feel great. A howl interrupted my thoughts. Great Sam was calling a meeting. I took one last look around before taking my trousers off to phase, I really didn't feel like a lecture again so I tried to fill my head with thoughts of anything but Renesemee

_Need to try harder Jake _Leah joked

_I can't its really hard _I told her

_Sounds like you've imprinted on your imagination _Quil commented

_Thats impossible _There was no way I could imprint on something that don't exist

_Maybe, maybe not how else do you explain it _Leah agreed

_I just need to find her then I will know for sure _I told them, I knew that it was true.

_Thats if you ever find her _Leah muttered

_She's real! _I exclaimed

_Ok, if you say so _she murmured

_Guys shut up we've got a problem. I was on patrol when I came across a scent that I didn't recognise. It smelt like a bloodsucker but it had human in it. So either it hadn't long fed or its something else. _Sam explained

_Lets hunt it down. _Jared shouted

_We should get the Cullen's help they might know what it is _Seth suggested

_no lets just kill it _Paul called out

_yeah its on our land and we haven't had a decent fight since that one that attack that Newton guy _Embry agreed

_Wait, be quiet!_ I called out I could feel Sam's frustration

_Thanks, I agree with Seth we should consult with the Cullens if this isn't vampire then it could be more dangerous and I won't risk losing any of you. Jake, you will come with me and we'll see if Edward recognises the scent. Everyone else run patrol until I get back if you come across the smell retreat do not attack. _Sam ordered

_Ok _

_Sure_

_Spoilsport_

_lets go _

I tuned out everyone annoyed, snide comments and focused on getting to the Cullens. I didn't really care what happened, as long as I could get back to the meadow and wait for her I didn't care. She was my world no matter what anyone said.

_Keep your head straight Jake_

_Sorry, I just can't help it. _

_You need to focus on the things that are important_

_She is important to me_

_Yes, well as I have said before if she is real you will find her eventually but what you need to remember is that she might not be born yet._

_I know but I just have this feeling that she is near and that she'll be in that field._

_Maybe its true but you have a duty to the pack so honour it._

_Fine._

I phased in the bushes in front of the Cullen's house. I could have stayed in wolf form but I wanted to talk to Bella. As we came out of the bushes Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper came out the front door.

"Hey Bells" I grinned as they approached.

"Hey, Jake how's life?" She asked, giving me a hug, I hadn't flinched at the coldness of her skin in ages.

"Same old same old" I answered, shrugging.

"No I don't recognise it, could you show us the place?" Edward asked Sam.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Sam came across a smell that he didn't recognise and thought that we might" Edward explained, he ran back to the house

"Finally something that we can kill!" Emmett exclaimed. I like him, he was always up for a fight. Edward came running from the house with Carlisle and the other vampires following him.

"Let's go" Edward said. I ran back to the bushes and phased.

_Why do you put yourself through this pain?_

_Leave it out_

_No, your my brother and I don't want to see you get hurt_

_Its my choice, she is my best friend no matter how much I love her or what she is_

_But Jake.._

_We've got work to do so let's just do it_

_Fine._

We ran in silence after that. We picked up the scent easily it was stronger so it meant that the thing had been here not too long ago. We sped up and called in for everyone else. I felt a pull to run faster, to get there soon. We were heading in the direction of the field that I had been waiting in. As we entered it we saw a girl, her back was to us, an easy target.

"Who are you?" Carlisle called out. She turned slowly. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate.

"I'm Renesemee, I was jsut looking around" She said, she faced us to show a familiar face. The girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Jacob haters please don't hate me! Sorry I couldn't resist :D Jacob had to be in it please review and tell me wat you think :D:D:D:D**


	14. Chapter 12

**Heyy, thanks for reviewing :D I'm surprised no Alec fans commented lol anyways here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe what I saw, there were vampires and huge wolves standing in a group. I had heard about werewolves from the guard, they were supposedly the enemy of vampires. So why were they together.

"They're not werewolves, Just shapeshifters" One of the vampires called out. Had I said that out loud? I looked at him more closely; His hair was a bronze brown that shone in the light, his eyes were a strange golden brown colour. I could see something familiar about his face but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How did you know I was wondering about that?" I asked, stepping back.

"I have a gift, I can read minds" He explained taking a step forward. The girl at his side grabbed his arm, looking worried "I'm Edward, and this is my wife Bella, my father and mother Carlisle and Esme and my siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper" He added, pointing each one out. They were all coupled up.

"Oh" I murmured I had heard of other vampires having gifts like that. "I'm Renesemee" I added, he had told me their names so it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I don't mean to sound rude" He paused "But what are you exactly? You're not vampire but yet you're not human either" He asked

"I'm half human and half vampire, My mother was a human when my father, who was a vampire, got her pregnant" I explained, deep down I knew that I shouldn't be telling him but I didn't know the extent of his power so I decided against lying.

"Wow, so where are you're parents?" Carlisle asked, he looked older then the other ones with golden hair.

"My father left my mum to die, I was too strong for her human body" I replied looking down. I thought of Alec, trying to keep my mind off Aro.

"That's terrible" Esme muttered, she looked like she would cry if that was possible for her.

"So what do you eat?" Carlisle asked, looking at me curiously.

"I can survive on human food, but obviously blood makes me stronger" I explained "I sleep too" I added, predicting the next question

"Seems we have another mind reader" Bella laughed

"That's not my gift, I can share my thoughts through touch" I explained "I can create images and put them into other people's heads"

"Wow, that's cool" Emmett said grinning, stepping forward "Can I see?" I stepped back instinctively.

"Emmett, don't scare her" Rosalie growled.

"Sorry" Emmett said, holding his hands up "I'm just really curious at what you can do" He added, I was still on alert waiting for the wolf to come back.

"We're not going to hurt you" Edward called, reading my mind. "Jacob, went to phase into his human form to talk to you" He added

"Why does he want to talk to me?" I asked, taking a step forward. I trusted him Edward for some reason, even though I had never met him.

"I don't think its my place to say" He replied, looking back at the bushes.

"Can I see your gift?" Emmett repeated,

"Erm... Yeah sure" I said, walking halfway. I didn't want to get too close just in case.

"You're very smart" Edward complimented "Can I ask who looked after you after your mum died?" my mind instantly flashed to Aro. Crap I have to tell them now.

"Aro, Marcus and Cauis of the Volturi" I told them, I saw their faces change. I noticed how Alice's face went blank. She was the smallest and had dark brown short hair. Edward growled making me jump backwards.

"What? What did you see?" Jasper demanded, pulling Alice into his arms.

"The Volturi is coming, they want Renesemee back, she's going to be killed" She whimpered. I couldn't breathe, I was right and now they knew where I was. I needed to get out of here.

"Renesemee, what did you do?" Edward asked, he looked concerned, whether it be for my safety or his family I wasn't sure. I just knew I had to leave, to protect them.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here" I whispered, I turned to run.

"Wait, you can't leave!" A husky voice called. I could recognise it anywhere.

* * *

**Sorry couldn't resist a cliffy :D Will Renesemee and Jacob be together? Is Imprinting strong enough to keep Renesemee and Alec apart? only one way to find out :D reveiw and i'll update quicker promise :D:D:D**


	15. Chapter 13

**I couldn't leave you hanging for long xD Here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing :):)**

* * *

**RPOV**

I turned to see the boy of my dreams, the one that I had known for all my life and yet had never met.

"Jacob" I whispered, I couldn't believe it.

"Renesemee" He cried rushing forward, he leaped at me but I dodged out of the way, he landed in a pile on the floor. I could hear laughter coming from behind me but didn't look around.

"Is this the way to react when you see every girl?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nope, just you" He replied grinning. He was looking at me with love and adoration. It reminded me of how Alec looked at me.

"Wow, this is gonna be good" I heard Edward whisper.

"Why me? How do we even know each other? I asked, I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that.

"It's because he has imprinted on you" Edward told me, I whirled around.

"What?" I asked

"It's a wolf thing, it's a strong bond that they have with their soul mate in a way" he explained, a smirk was playing on his lips.

"What does that mean? Am I his soul mate or something? Do I even have a choice?" I demanded, I looked back at Jacob who was standing now, he looked confused.

"Normally the feelings are mutual but for some reason you haven't reacted in anyway to the imprinting" Jacob told me, he walked up to me looked at me for a while.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I really can't stay here" I told them, backing away from Jacob.

"Please, don't go" He pleaded, grabbing my hand "I need you, I've only just found you" He added

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I can't put you all in danger" I cried, I tried to make Jacob let go but I couldn't break his grip.

"Just like you did for Alec?" Edward asked, reading my thoughts

"Who's Alec?" Bella asked

"Stay out of my head" I growled struggling harder, I didn't want to bring him into this.

"Her mate" He explained "She left him to protect him, she drank human blood and was seen" a note of disgust was in his voice.

"I said stay out" I cried, giving up. I collapsed only being held up by Jacob now. He held me close to his chest. I remembered that night unwillingly.

"I can't take this anymore" Jasper cried running away. I tried to ask what was wrong with him but I couldn't get the words out.

"He can feel everything you're feeling" Edward explained "Renesemee I am so sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy"

"What happened, what is wrong with her" Esme asked worriedly, she was at my side stroking me hair. Tell them I thought looking at Edward through watery eyes

"She went to a party with her friend and she got drunk" He explained "There was a guy there that took advantage of her and raped her" Rosalie gasped "She was drugged or something because she couldn't use her strength and then her friend who brought her to the party joined in with the raping, it lasted all night until she blacked out from the pain. In the morning she had her strength back and threw them off but one hit his head and it started bleeding and she couldn't resist" He finished. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I fell asleep with the heat from Jacob comforting me.

**~*~**

**JPOV**

She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Anyone who would have seen her now, for the first time, they would never of imagined what she had been through.

"Jacob, can we talk to you for a sec" Bella asked, from the doorway. We put Renesemee in Edward's old bedroom it was the only room with was quiet and not being used.

"Yeah, sure" I replied, taking one last look at Renesemee before leaving the room. Even though she didn't react to the imprinting I couldn't help but want to be with her every minute that I could. Hoping and praying that she'll wake up and love me. I followed Bella down the stairs, the rest of the Cullen's were sitting around the dining table along with Sam, Quil, Seth and Embry.

"Hey Jake, how is she?" Seth asked, patting the seat beside him.

"She's still asleep" I replied sitting next to him.

"I'm not surprised" Carlisle said "She's been through a lot and by the looks of it she's tried to block out what happened and as a result emotionally tired herself out and then ended up releasing all of her bottled up emotions"

"Bastards" Rosalie muttered "I want to hunt them down"

"I'm with you there" I agreed.

"Wow, never thought I would see the day you two got along" Bella laughed.

"We need to focus on the matter at hand" Sam urged, looking around the table for support.

"Yes, lets get to it" Alice agreed "We need to either hand her over or hide her" She added

"We can't just hand her over!" Jacob protested "I wouldn't be able to live if she died"

"Jake's right, we can't allow that to happen" Sam said "If a fight is going to happen then we will fight" he added

"You can't win" Carlisle sighed

"We can't just hand her over and let her die!" Seth growled.

"I know, that is why I think I have a plan that will work" Edward announced

* * *

**Sorry about another cliffy xD I can't help it. I was gonna end it before Jacob's POV but that was too short lol please review and tell me what you think :D:D**


	16. Chapter 14

**Heyy Thanks for reviewing :D Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**APOV**

"What! You can't do that" I cried out, how could they even think of killing Renesemee

"She broke the law, she can't live" Marcus said, sounding bored as usual

"Erase their memories, kill them just don't kill her, I'll go and get her myself and then you can punish her in another way" I pleaded "Just please don't kill her"

"You've changed since you've met her, you fell in love and have changed" Aro told me "And this change is not good, you are rebelling so I will make you a deal, I will let her live however she is to stay where she is and you are not to contact her" He added

"But why? She is my mate how can you punish us like that?" I asked, for the first time in my life I felt a pain that I hadn't felt since I was human. My heart was breaking.

"Well as you said, it would be punishment for her and I can't have a member of my guard rebelling so it's your choice" Aro explained.

"Well then I don't want to be part of your guard or family if you are willing to turn your back on someone that easily" I told him. The room fell silent, everyone holding their breath for Aro's reaction.

"Well, that is regreatable and as you know it is your choice if you stay or leave" Aro said cooly "But I should warn you, if you go see her that wouldn't be part of her punishment so I will be forced to go ahead with killing her" he added, turning his back to me.

"Fine" I muttered, walking out of the throne room

"And I will be checking in on her from time to time so don't try and contact her in anyway" Aro warned. How could he do this to me? I ran to my room to collect a few things before leaving.

"Why are you leaving us for her?" Jane demanded storming into my room.

"Because I love her" I sighed, grabbing my suitcase from under the bed.

"You love me but you're not staying for me" She pointed out

"Yes, but I also don't agree with the way Aro is, he basically has given me the choice to never see her again or have her killed" I explained "How would you feel if he had said that about me or even your mate when you find one?" I was whirling around the room throwing my essentials in the suitcase

"I can see where you are coming from but why leave? You've got everything you need here" She pouted, I grinned, she rarely pouted.

"I'm leaving but I will come back and visit you and I'll call you everyday" I promised pulling her into a hug.

"You better or I will hunt you down and kick your ass" She laughed "So where you going?"

"Well I'm going to go to the Forks first..."

"What! Are you crazy? You heard what Aro said" Jane cut in

"I'm not going to talk to her" I assured her "I am just going to make sure she is ok and then leave"

"Why risk it?" She asked

"I just want to make sure she is happy and if she has fallen in love with that wolf" I replied, closing my suitcase and zipping it up.

"Fine, I'm coming with you then to make sure you do leave" Jane announced "And to make sure they don't attack you for going there, I'll meet you in the car" she added darting out of the room before I could object. Great I've not got a tag along. I suppose it was a good thing, I wasn't completely sure that I would be able to tear myself away from her. I sighed and took one last look at my only home. I closed the door and ran for the car before anyone could stop me and try to convince me to stay. I threw my suitcase in the boot and climbed into the driver's seat. There was a tap on the window. Jane was standing there with her hands on her hips. I opened the window.

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"Move, you know I have to drive" She told me opening the door.

"Fine" I grumbled climbing into the passenger's seat. I knew that was going to happen but I couldn't help hoping she would let me drive. Being a vampire I don't really fear alot of things but Jane's driving scares me. She weaves in and out of traffic at speeds of up to 150mph, she thinks that 90mph is slow. I cringed as she revved the engine and sped out of the garage. I closed my eyes and thought of Renesemee to try and keep my mind off of her insane driving.

* * *

**Alec is coming xD Please review and tell me wat you think :D :D :D :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing :) but i've noticed the review count is going down :( are you getting bored with it? Do I need to make it more exciting or something? please tell me so I can keep you interested :) anyways here's the next chapter enjoy :D **

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up to a cold hand touching my forehead

"Alec?" I mumbled, forgetting where I was.

"No, its Carlisle do you remember where you are?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Erm... The Forks" I replied opening my eyes.

"Yes, you fainted after Edward told us about what happened to you" He explained "Would you like something to eat? Esme and Edward are excellent cooks" my stomach growled in response.

"Yes please" I replied laughing.

"Ok, get changed and do what you need to do then come downstairs and we'll fix something up for you" He said, leaving the room.

"Thanks" I called after him. My bag was at the bottom of my bed. I only really had one outfit that would blend in around here, it was my favourite black jumper, black tank top and my blue torn jeans. I looked in the mirror, my hair was ok and my face just needed a wash to get rid of the dirt. I packed away my stuff and left it beside the window. I went downstairs slowly listening to everything. I could hear low murmuring voice coming from the kitchen along with the sound of eggs cooking. I walked into the kitchen, which feel silent. Jacob was sitting at the counter with a plate in front of him, the only seat left was next to him which too had a plate in front of it. I slowly walked to the seat, I could feel everyone eyes on me.

"Can you all stop staring at me please? Its making me nervous" I'm not a freak show I added mentally. Edward laughed. Damn I had forgetton about him.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" He chuckled.

"I am really grateful and all but I'm leaving, I can't stay here" I told them "I won't put any of you in danger, being here a day is long enough"

"Two things you should know, firstly you've been asleep for two days and secondly the Volturi have decided to let you be, I don't know why but they have so lets not argue with their decision" Alice explained. Well that explains why my body feels so stiff and why they were all really relaxed.

"Oh, well I think it would be best if I left anyway" I said, looking at Jacob.

"Please, just stay I need you here" Jacob pleaded.

"That just it you're attached to me in a way that I'm not to you, if I stay you'll just more attached and as a result more hurt if I do leave for whatever reason" I explained "I'm sorry for not reacting to this imprinting but I love Alec and always will"

"I'm not asking you to love me, I am just asking you to stay, I know you feel a connection between us and that won't ever die just because I've imprinted on you it doesn't mean that all we are going to be is lovers, we can be best friends or I could be your big brother anything" Jacob told me, he reached for my hand "What made you come here?" He asked.

"I don't know" I admitted, looking away, Esme put some toast and eggs on our plates "thanks" I said, reaching for the salt and pepper.

"Please just think about it" Jacob asked, before digging in.

"While your here can we ask you some questions?" Carlisle asked, I nodded and continued to eat.

"Did Aro tell you anything about your parents?" Esme asked, jumping in first.

"Yes, he told me that my mother was human and that my father got her pregnant and then left her. I was too strong for her human body and broke her bones and eventually killed her. Aro found me and took me in" I replied,

"So you can survive on human food and blood but are you venomous?" Carlisle asked

"No, Aro done a few tests when I was younger" I told him.

"So how old are you exactly?" Emmett asked.

"Well physically I look like a sixteen seventeen year old but I'm about twelve years old

"We've only ever met one other hybrid and he is venomous so it mite be a genetic thing because his sisters weren't venomous either" Carlisle mused.

"There are others of my kind?" I asked, shocked. I knew that there was a batch that Alec and Jane had to take care of but they were all destroyed.

"Yeah, Nahuel is on his way as soon as he heard about you he wanted to see you" Jasper explained. "He should be here later today"

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Renesemee, can you remember anything about your mum or dad?" Bella asked, moving forward.

"Erm, not really, sometime when I'm dreaming I get flashes of when I was a baby but they're all jumbled up" I replied, she was looking at me with recognition in her eyes.

"Could you flip through all the ones you can remember and show me possibly?" She asked, when she reached my side.

"Why?" I asked, she was starting to scare me now. No one had moved since she spoke.

"I'll explain afterwards" She replied, holding out her hand. I took it and thought of the supposed memories, being fed by a beaker by my mum, seeing my mum for the first time, looking in the mirror while she brushed my hair. I pulled away and ran to the other side of the kitchen. She was my mum?

"What? what did she show you?" Emmett's confused voice filled the silence. I kept staring at Bella, how could she be my mum? Aro told me that she had died, it was too late for the venom to work.

"She's our daughter" Edward choked out.

"What?" the others exclaimed in union.

"I don't know how but Bella is Renesemee's mother and I am her father" Edward explained, I thought back to my childhood, being spoiled, having lessons from all of the guard. About all of the people there. They had lied to me all my life. Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Felix, Hedi, Demteri, Emma, Jane, Alec...Had he known? Did he lie to me too? Emma. Her power was to erase memories.

"I think I might know what happened" I muttered, knowing they could hear me.

* * *

**Dum dum dummmm xD lol Please review :) **


	18. SORRY!

Ok so I can practically hear the bad language you are all most probably using about how long it's taken for me to upload this new chapter but in my defence it has been a crazy few months and I am really, really sorry and that's all I can really say. I just wanted to post this author's note to see if you would prefer either having a short chapters but with faster uploads hopefully or longer chapters with slower uploads. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll make it a short one just too keep going ns it should be up either later on tonight or tomorrow at some point :) xxx


	19. Chapter 16

**So here's the next chapter :) its a bit short but it's the best I could do so... On with the chapter :D**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What do you mean? She erased our memories?" Jasper asked baring his teeth. I shrank back a little; he had been quiet all the way through my explanation of Emma and her gift. Now he was just scaring me.

"Jaz, calm down you're scaring her" Edward warned, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" Jasper muttered walking to the corner of the room. No one else had moved since I had finished explaining.

"She can erase memories, I'm guessing that Aro didn't want you knowing about me for some reason" I said, trying to think of all the conversations I had overheard trying to pick something up.

"Maybe Aro wanted to observe you, learn more about your kind" Emmett suggested "and I'm guessing he must have known that if he saw you as a threat we wouldn't let him kill you" he added

"That's a good theory, I need to think, Alice can you keep a look out for if they send anyone please?" Carlisle asked darting upstairs.

"I'll go find somewhere peaceful to look for them, I can't see much with Jacob and Renesemee around" Alice said, taking Jasper's hand "I'll call as soon as I see anything that will help us" She added before running out of the door.

"Well what I want to know is how Bella is the only one who remembers her?" Rosalie asked, walking closer to me.

"I don't know" I replied, looking down

"Maybe it's the mother-daughter bond" Emmett explained "Plus Bella's vampire memory would preserve that bond but maybe Renesemee being half human doesn't consciously remember it

"That's a good theory again but they are only theories" Esme murmured, taking mine and Jacob's plate away.

"When did you get so smart?" Edward asked grinning at his brother.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked looking at me hopefully.

"Sure" I replied, it wouldn't hurt me to try and be nice to him. He held out his hand for me to take, I took it and he gently pulled me to the door.

"Stay close Jake and take this with you" Bella called throwing something silver at us. I caught it, it was a cell phone.

"Ok we will" Jacob told her as we headed out the door.

"So where are we gonna go?" I asked, as he broke out into a jog. When I say jog I mean running for me and him jogging.

"Well I thought that since you can't remember your parents I would fill you in on all that I know" He explained "and so I thought I would take you to the place that your mum and dad love" He added.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me whether you would like short or longer chapters and I will try to update as soon as I can :) thanks :) xx**


	20. Chapter 17

**Sorry again about the long update but I made the chapter a combination of three chapters becuase i forgot to stop and post them so you three chapters in one instead less waiting as I am almost finished with the next chapter which will be up in in less then a week hopefully. Thanks for reviewing :) anyways on with the chapter. :D**

**

* * *

****RPOV **

I was laying in a beautiful meadow, Jacob had just finished telling my parent's story it sounded like something from a romance novel. I was sad about the pain he had to go through and even sadder when he told me about how imprinting on me made everything better.

"Tell me honestly, didn't you ever dream about me? Feel like something was missing?" Jacob asked, staring into my eyes.

"Well, yeah but I just don't love you, I love Alec" I replied, looking away blushing. I felt guilty but I didn't know why, it wasn't my fault I loved someone else.

"Well maybe you need to get over him you said it yourself you won't ever be able to see him again" Jacob explained moving a little bit closer

"You think that running into your arms is the answer to that?" I asked standing my ground as he moved even more closely.

"Yes" He replied, his lips were an inch from mine, I jumped as the phone rang in my pocket.

"_Get back now, Alice has seen something"_ Bellasaid

"Ok we're on our way" I replied closing the phone. I looked at Jacob, he was already up and walking into the forest. We ran in silence, I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or not. As we reached the house Edward opened the door.

"We saw two members of the Volturi heading for the Forks" He explained as we ran through the door.

"Who?" I asked worried, they were coming from me.

"Jane and Alec" Alice replied

"Alec is coming" I said, blankly.

"Yes, by the looks of it they are not planning on coming into contact with us but..." Alice trailed off looking at Edward.

"But what?" I demanded, looking at Alice and then Edward.

"But then their futures disappear, whether it's the wolves or they die we do not know" Edward finished.

"I have to warn him where is he coming from?" I asked Alice.

"Nessie you can't leave" Jacob told me, grabbing my wrist "They might be coming to kill you for killing that guy" He added.

"I don't care, I would rather die seeing him one last than let him die and not seeing him" I snapped at him pulling my wrist free "Where is he coming from?" I repeated

"He'll be parked outside the cafe in town in a day" Alice replied, throwing Bella a dark look when she growled at her "I'm not going to lie to her but we are going without her so we can save him but not put her life in danger" She added.

"No, I am coming with you" I told her

"No you're not; if you come we could get hurt trying to protect you, as least if you're not there we'll find out what they want safely. If they are not here to kill you then we will call you so you can come" She told me. I tried to find a logical reason for why that wouldn't work.

"Fine" I grumbled in defeat.

**APOV**

The journey was quite the only time Jane spoke to me was when she wanted to hunt. It took about two days to get here but finally we were in the forks. For the first time in ages I was nervous. Did I really want to find her happy and in love with that dog? Would I be able to leave her if she wasn't? I tried to make myself believe that I could but the more I thought about her the more I knew I was lying to myself. That was the reason I didn't argue with Jane coming along, even though all I wanted to do was be with her I couldn't let her die. Not because of my selfish acts.

"Whatever happens promise me you will leave?" Jane asked looking away from the road to look at me.

"I will" I replied, looking out of the window, we just drove past a sign saying welcome to the forks. Jane pulled into a car park near the woods.

"We'll be better off running from here" Jane said getting out of the car, I followed suit without a word. We ran into the woods I caught the scent of the Cullens straight away. It was everywhere, but there was also an awful smell that made my nose wrinkle.

"The mutts have been here, we need to be careful they don't catch us or we'll be in trouble" I called out to Jane.

"I'd like to see them try and kill us" She laughed, jumping over a river. As I reached the over side I caught Renesemee's scent. I breathed in deeply, letting the smell go to my head. Jane stopped sharply up ahead. I heard growling and snarling coming from the bushes.

"Oh crap" I muttered as ten wolves emerged from the trees.

**RPOV**

I paced as I waited for Alice to give us the time to go. I had hardly slept last night; I only got a few hours sleep with Jasper's help. I just wanted to see him so badly it was unreal.

"Ness, just calm down" Jacob said pulling me onto the sofa.

"No, I need to make sure he is alright" I snapped, he spent the majority of yesterday begging me to not go, that it was pointless if I died trying to save him.

"What's the point" He asked, glared at him and started pacing again "he's only gonna kill you" he muttered.

"You don't know that he will" I shouted,

"Yes I do!" Jacob yelled back "He is one of them, it's his job!"

"Yeah, well I was one of them too" I told him "What is there to say I won't kill you for annoying me" I added darting in his face.

"Because..." He whispered "Deep down you love me and you know it" he added closing the space between his lips and mine. Electricity ran through my body, as soon as our lips touched I wanted more of him.

* * *

**Ok jacob haters please don't kill me :D Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	21. Chapter 18

**I love cliff hangers like that sorry :) thanks for reviewing :) here's the next chapter :) xx**

**

* * *

**

APOV

"Jane, why aint you got them on the floor in pain yet" I muttered, using my power.

"I'm trying" she growled. I caught the smell of a vampire at the same time she did "Bella"

"Glad to see you missed me Jane" Bella laughed. I gave up using my power knowing that it won't work while Bella was around.

"Missed isn't exactly the first word that comes to mind" Jane growled.

"What do you want?" I demanded, looking at Bella, she looked so much like Renesemee it hurt.

"Funny we wanted to know the same thing, guests first?" Jasper replied smirking.

"Fine, I wanted to check on Nessie, I heard she was coming back here and wanted to make sure that she was ok" I told them, Bella laughed.

"More like you're here to kill her" She growled.

"Oh how I wished that was true, but sadly he has decided to leave the guard because of your mongrel you call a daughter" Jane explained, earning a growl from Bella.

"So if that's the case why are you here?" Emmett asked,

"You have no idea how much danger you have put her in by coming here" Edward growled, reading my mind.

"Aro told me not to contact her, not that I couldn't see her" I retorted

"True but you know Aro will be looking at any excuse to kill her" Edward said.

"Will you fill us in so we know whether or not to rip his head off" Bella asked

"Fine, Aro said that Nessie would be spared as long as I never contacted her again for the rest of our lives" I told her or until Aro stops checking in I added mentally. Edward laughed.

"She knows you're coming and wanted to come" Alice said, stepping forward.

"You have to tell her for me, please?" I asked, looking around at Nessie's new family.

"I don't think I'll need to" Alice replied "But if she ever does ask I will" she added

"What do you mean you don't think you'll need to?" I asked had she fallen in love with that wolf.

"Well, I just saw Renesemee looking at an engagement ring and since you're not allowed to see her I'm guessing it's from Jacob" Alice said, looking at Edward.

"Well I guess I saw that coming" I muttered, didn't stop it from hurting like hell though.

"I know it hurts but I think things are better off this way" Edward explained "She'll be safe and happy and you can live your life knowing that she is"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" I said "Come on Jane, let's go" I added before turning and running back to the car. For the first time in years I wanted to cry, I wanted to be able to feel the hurt leaking away with them.

**RPOV**

Kissing Jacob was nothing like kissing Alec, he was warm and soft whereas Alec was cold and hard but both were nice in their own way. As we broke apart for air, the moment our lips lost contact, all the feelings I felt for him vanished. I went back to being anxious to see Alec.

"Guess it was a kiss that needed to spark the imprinting" Jacob muttered to himself.

"Nothing has changed, I still don't love you" I told him backing away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked "You kissed me back; I thought that was you reacting"

"I did for some reason, something changed when I kissed you but as soon as the kiss ended I felt nothing again" I explained.

"I don't understand" He said sitting down. I didn't know what to do; I looked around for some sort of answer. I saw the rest of my family coming through the trees, behind them was a beautiful boy. He wasn't as fluent or fast at running as everyone else. It must be Nathuel.

"What's happening? Where is Alex" I asked, as they came through the door.

"Aro has banned Alex from seeing or contacting you in return for you not being killed" Edward explained

"So I can never see him again?" I asked leaning against the wall for support as I closed my eyes. I knew that it would've been a while before I could see him again but I never thought that I would never be able to see him again.

"That's the way it seems" Bella said, darting to my side and putting an arm around my shoulder. I felt numb; I didn't know what I was supposed to feel.

"I know this is hard but it is really the best thing for you" Edward murmured, kneeling beside me.

"I guess I should've known that if I was allowed to live there would be some sort of consequence" I said, opening my eyes. Nathuel looked awkward standing in the middle of the room. He was staring at me however it didn't make me feel uneasy like I did when Jacob stared at me.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you" He commented, "You're even more beautiful then I remembered"

"Thanks" I said blushing, something that I had inherited from Bella as Jacob told me.

"How about I fix you, Jacob and Nathuel something to eat and then we can talk" Esme suggested

"I'll pass, I'm gonna go find something to do" Jacob muttered pulling his shirt off as he headed out the door.

"I'm sorry" I called after him. I knew he could hear me but he chose to ignore me.

"Did we miss something?" Bella asked, looking out the door where Jacob had just left.

"I broke his heart" I replied.

* * *

**So who is the ring from? Does she fall in love with Jacob after all? Does Nathuel sneak in there and take her heart? Or does love really conquer all? read and you'll eventually find out :D please reveiw and tell me what you think and you're predictions :D xx**


	22. I bet you hate me right now

Oki guys I know it's been ages since I last updated and I suck for that I know, I could tell you all the reasons for that but I'm sure you really don't wanna know... So I'm now just curious as to how many followers I have and who actually wants to know what happens next in each fanfic? Just review and tell me because the fanfics that don't get enough followers will be ditched as they aren't popular. I won't promise that I'll update regularly because it would be false hope but I'll update as often as I can :) I'll leave it a few weeks before deleting the fanfics to allow people time to review and in the mean time I'll write a few chapters for each one to be prepared :) xx


End file.
